


Not Taking Advantage

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt calls Abby into his office to discuss what her 'problem' with Becker is, she realises that her past sexual relationships were not as secret as she'd thought.  She is evasive, thinking it's not any of Matt's business, but she quickly discovers that he has other motives for questioning her.</p><p>A sequel (of sorts) to "What Becker wants" and "One thing leads to another"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just what is your problem with Captain Becker?” Matt glared sternly at Abby from behind his desk. He was tired of the constant bad atmosphere between his head of security and the petite blonde ever since she had returned from her year of enforced exile in the Cretaceous era.

 

“Our personalities just clash, that's all,” she shrugged. “Always have and probably always will. Whatever you say or try to do, we will never see eye to eye on many things.” She swallowed nervously. Her relationship with Becker was a complicated one, and had come to a head a few weeks before she had disappeared. Her mind drifted momentarily to that night when he'd taken the spare key to her flat from the security office at the ARC and let himself in, climbed into her bed and fucked her hard. She recalled putting up an initial fight, but his persistence won out and it ended up being some of the most amazing sex she'd ever had. After that, they'd come to a kind of understanding.

 

“It's not sexual then?” Matt said, flipping open a file on his desk. Abby swore she saw him smile briefly before reverting back to his stern expression. Just what was in that file? Surely he hadn't make some kind of reference to that night in her personal file or his own as some kind of punishment for her not going back to him for more?

 

“If it is, then I assure you it's completely one sided at his end. My problem with Becker is that he is a soldier that likes guns, and nothing more.” She tried to lean forward to read what was in the file, but Matt turned the page and she sat back.

 

“Tell me about those last few weeks at the ARC before you went through the anomaly. I had a little bit of an insight from Becker but I'd be interested in the way you saw things.” Matt leaned back and his face softened as he waited for Abby to reply.

 

What did she tell him and how much did he already know? The night with Becker had stayed with her for a while. Part of her wondered how it would be if she suggested they slept together again; another part of her was ashamed she'd let things go as far as they had and she did what she could to avoid being alone with Becker. Then, her fling with Danny Quinn happened and Becker was the last thing on her mind.

 

That had taken her by surprise completely. A bit of flirting one afternoon had led to her letting Danny take some photos of her topless, and then they ended up having wild sex all weekend. It had been so good that, against her better judgement, they decided to make a regular thing of it, and for three weekends they got together and did nothing except fuck each other in every imaginable position. She did wonder sometimes where that relationship might have gone if the whole getting stuck the wrong side of anomaly thing hadn't happened. But all of that was secret. She and Danny had been very careful not to give anything away whilst they were at the ARC, so the question was, what did Matt mean?

 

“If Becker's said something...” she began.

 

Matt shook his head. “This file is from Connor's logs before you disappeared. It seems Connor was worried about you. Well, he was worried about you and your relationship with Danny Quinn.”

 

“With Danny?”

 

“And with Becker. Connor was concerned that you were being taken advantage of during a vulnerable time in your life.”

 

Abby was puzzled. Connor had never mentioned any of this to her, and she had no idea that he even suspected anything was going on. “What did he say?” she asked, her voice barely there.

 

“Basically, he went to the flat one weekend to get some of his things. He'd let himself in, thinking you would be at your yoga class and he heard... well, he said he heard you crying out Danny's name. I quote 'I know some people think I'm a bit naïve, but I know the sound of two people having sex when I hear it. I left pretty quickly because I know Abby would be very embarrassed if she knew I'd heard. I'm worried about her. After hearing Becker boasting he'd had sex with her a couple of weeks ago and now this... I don't think she'd admit it, but losing Cutter hit her hard, and with her brother showing up and her past being dragged up again, I think some of the men are taking advantage.”

 

Abby buried her head in her hands. All those long nights that she and Connor had just sat talking and he'd never once even hinted that he knew she'd slept with Becker and Danny. Maybe he was afraid that she'd say they were better than him, or that she was in love with one of them and only stayed with Connor because she had no other choice.

 

“Were they taking advantage?”

 

“What makes you think that what Connor wrote is true? Connor was the one having a tough time and those words sound like the jealous rantings of...” She stopped. How could she put Connor down like that after everything they had been through? They may not be in love with each other any more, but he didn't deserve to be spoken about like that just to cover up her own lies.

 

“There's never smoke without fire, Abby,” Matt said. “In my experience, there's always some truth in stuff like this, even if Connor was exaggerating a little.”

 

“Is it really any of your business whether I did or didn't have sex with Becker or Danny?”

 

“If that's what is affecting your working relationship with Becker then yes it is.”

 

“Okay, I'll admit it. I had a one night stand with Becker and that was it. Shouldn't have happened but it did and I can't take it back. And yes, I was having sex with Danny for a little while. Weekends only and no strings attached, just sex.” She felt her cheeks burning as she looked up at Matt. He looked uncomfortable. Serves him right, Abby thought. He was the one pushing for information. “And before you ask, no I don't think I was being taken advantage of. I've always been in control of everything that I do.”

 

“I have no doubt about that,” Matt responded, shifting awkwardly in his chair. “So you have no qualms about having sex with a work colleague as long as it's kept discreet?”

 

Abby was about to say that was obvious given what she'd told him when she saw the look in Matt's eyes. The mood had changed and she could almost feel the electricity in the air. The reason for his questioning was suddenly clear. “I can be discreet, if that's what you want Matt.”

 

“We're both single now,” he breathed, pushing his chair away from the desk. “I think you and I have always had a bit of chemistry but... well you were with Connor and then there was Emily...”

 

Abby agreed. After her initial reservations about him, she had warmed to him and felt a connection. “Do you want to...here?”

 

Matt nodded, swallowed nervously and motioned for Abby to come around the desk to him. She stood up and walked slowly round to where he was sat, her heart pounding hard against the wall of her chest. “If you wanted this, you could have just asked you know. There was no need to dig into my past.”

 

“I had to be certain that it wasn't just office gossip. I didn't fancy getting my face slapped!” He laughed nervously, then patted his lap for Abby to sit on it. She glanced up and her eyes searched the room. Matt knew what she was looking for. “Don't worry,” he said. “The cameras are disabled. I insisted that I could control when they were on or off. There are times when privacy is needed, people tend to open up more when they know they're not being filmed.”

 

“Open up? It that what you call it?” Abby smiled, relaxing and settling herself onto Matt's lap. She felt his hand settle at the small of her back and then his other reached for her cheek, turning her face towards his. As their lips met, it felt like a bolt of electricity shooting through her entire body. Abby opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside to tangle with hers. The kiss deepened, their breathing began to quicken and their soft sighs grew a little louder. Abby threaded her arms around Matt's neck and she felt his hands glide over her body.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Abby shifted slightly. Her trembling fingers moved to begin unfastening the buttons on Matt's shirt and he let out a gasp. Her throat was dry and she could feel a stirring in her groin that she hadn't experienced in a while. The last time she'd just had sex for the pure hell of it was with Danny and that had always been intense. She could let herself go with him because there was never anything else attached to it, and this would be the same.

 

Matt's hands were fumbling at the fastening on her jeans and she wondered if she should help him. Just as she was about to assist, she felt the waistband loosen and she knew he'd succeeded in undoing it. He pulled her shirt out from the waistband and one hand moved underneath, up to her breast. As he grasped it firmly, Abby let out a squeak.

 

Finally breaking off the kiss, Matt laughed. “Didn't I tell you that the lack of cameras helped?”

 

“If the cameras had been on,” Abby breathed. “I'd simply have made you come to my place instead.”

 

“Don't know if I could've waited that long,” he murmured. “Once I knew you were up for this...oh god, Abby. You are up for this aren't you?”

 

“I wouldn't have let things get this far if I wasn't,” she whispered, her hands moving to the belt on his jeans and undoing it before unfastening the button and easing the zip down. She unfastened the remaining buttons on his shirt and then shifted to straddle his lap properly, facing him. He pulled her into another kiss, hard, wet and passionate as he undid her shirt buttons.

 

The heat was rising, their breathing hard and their only focus was removing clothes. Their shirts were thrown to the floor, and as Abby eased her jeans off, Matt was unhooking her bra. His mouth clamped onto her bare breast, suckling and licking it and making satisfied groans. He let his hands explore every curve of Abby's body and she allowed him to do so for some minutes before reaching into his jeans to release his erection from his underwear.

 

“Abby! I want you!” he breathed, feeling her fingers curl around the thickness of his shaft. He should have done this weeks ago instead of worrying. Now he couldn't quite believe just how easy it had been to get her to agree to this.

 

“All in good time,” she replied. “Let me help you release a bit of tension, eh?” She slid from his lap and knelt down, taking his cock firmly in one hand and leaning in to wrap her lips around it. Using a well practised combination of licking, sucking and caressing with her hand, she soon had Matt groaning his pleasure and writhing his hips. His release was sudden, but Abby was ready and swallowed hungrily, sucking him as her own breathing grew harder.

 

“Fuck, Abby!”

 

She released his softened cock from her mouth and stood up, gazing down at his reddened face and smiled. “Now that's out of the way,” she said, “you'll be able to fuck me properly.”

 

Matt nodded and felt his cock twitch. It would not be long before he was hard again at this rate. Standing up, he gently pushed Abby against his desk and then lifted her so that she was sat on the edge. He tugged at her knickers, easing them over her hips and then down until he was able to cast them aside and then he parted her thighs, bending down to flick his tongue over the swollen nub of her clit.

 

“Matt!” she breathed, preparing herself for the onslaught she knew was coming. He slid a finger into her wetness as he sucked, bit and licked her clit. It was intense and soon her hips were rolling with his motions and she was whimpering. A second finger was pushed in and he moved them in and out as Abby's whimpers grew louder. When he replaced them with his tongue, Abby cried out and he felt her body shudder.

 

After a few moments to recover, Matt stood up and eased himself out of his jeans and underwear completely so that they were both now naked. He stepped closer to her, standing between her welcoming thighs and pressing his erection against her wet entrance.

 

“Fuck me!” Abby panted.

 

“That was my intention when I asked you into my office today,” he responded. “Do you think I'd let you leave now after all of this build up without fucking you?”

 

Abby gripped onto his hips with her thighs, desperate to draw him into her. When he finally pushed the tip of his cock into her, she gasped. No turning back now, she was about to fuck yet another work colleague and it felt amazing. It was a habit she hadn't realised that she had until now. She parted her legs wider as Matt sank into her deeper and deeper, her insides stretching to accommodate his thickness, her fingers digging hard into the soft flesh of his back with a bruising force.

 

“Matt! Matt!” she panted, feeling every nerve in her body begin to fire, every muscle beginning to tremble, as finally he settled inside her unable to go any deeper. Her internal muscles clamped around the hard shaft, claiming him as hers, at least for the next few minutes.

 

Matt placed a hand at the back of her head and kissed her hard, allowing his free hand to snake around her waist to act as a support. Then, he slowly withdrew most of his length, leaving just the tip before easing back inside. Abby gasped again. This was like torture, a sweet, hot, passionate torture. He repeated this several times, slow movements that drew Abby towards orgasm but not close enough to let it engulf her just yet.

 

“This is just how I imagined it would be,” he murmured, his kisses moving to her neck and his hand grasping her breast hard.

 

“Really? You fantasized about me a lot then?”

 

“Mm! You've been driving me crazy with lust, Abby Maitland! Now I finally get to deal with some of those fantasies.”

 

“Maybe I'll let you have the others too, if you're good,” she purred.

 

“Another time,” Matt growled. His pace began to increase, thrusting harder and faster. The desk shook and the objects on it rattled, but neither cared. Skin slapped against skin, the air filled with groans and gasps of pleasure. Matt began to lick and suck one of her breasts whilst he grasped the other hard, his cock like a piston pounding in and out of Abby's receptive body.

 

Abby's head was reeling. There was something exhilarating about knowing she was being fucked by her boss against his desk, knowing that they could be discovered any minute and then his words echoed in her mind 'Another time'. He was thinking ahead, thinking about having more sex with her, she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with that.

 

Something on the desk fell over with a loud thud and Abby giggled. Matt stopped, his cock buried deep inside her, and lifted her further up onto the desk so that she could lay back on it. “Let's see how many other things we can shift off this desk!” he laughed, settling between her thighs and now laying his full body over hers almost crushing her with his weight.

 

They rolled around on the desk, limbs entangled and mouths mashing together. With the support of the desk beneath them, Matt was able to penetrate even deeper and with every thrust, Abby cried out as she felt the tip of his cock hit against her womb. She was pleased she'd already sucked him off; he would not have lasted this long otherwise. His pounding was relentless and she was hurtling towards an intense orgasm.

 

“Matt, please!” she begged.

 

“Almost there!”

 

“Fuck! Oh Fuck! Matt, that's so good! Fuck!”

 

“Abby!” Matt's hips jerked just as Abby's body began to convulse out of control. Her orgasm swamped her entire body, and she could feel her insides quivering and pulsing as the heat of Matt's release filled her, her womb accepting his seed willingly.

 

She gripped tightly to his body as he thrashed around, releasing into her again. He sobbed her name, and she responded with her own cries, pulling his face towards hers for a kiss. They held onto each other for some time, kissing, caressing, not wanting to break the connection. When Matt finally, and somewhat reluctantly, withdrew his softened cock and moved to get off the desk, Abby pulled him into her embrace and kissed him.

 

“As good as you hoped for?” she whispered, stroking his hair.

 

“Better.” He got off the desk and began to look for his clothes. Abby remained on the desk, sitting up to watch him.

 

“Matt?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You said you'd been fantasizing about me?”

 

“Abby, in my dreams I've had you in every position I could imagine!” He blushed and pulled his jeans up. “When you said that maybe you'd let me have some of the other fantasies as well... did you mean it?”

 

Abby bit down on her bottom lip. At the moment she'd said it, it had almost felt like it was just a line, the right thing to say. But now, after what she'd just experienced. “I meant it,” she said. Her heart was racing and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

 

Matt came over and kissed her hard. “Good. Because I think I have enough of them to keep us occupied for some time to come. This is going to be explosive, Abby, I hope you can handle it.”

 

“Of course I can,” she breathed, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if the fluttering in her groin was just an aftershock from the orgasm she'd just had, or if it was a reaction to the thought she'd just agreed to a sexual relationship with Matt that sounded like it could last for a while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A shiver of pleasure danced up and down the length of Abby's spine as Matt stood behind her a little too close for comfort. She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned over, pretending to be looking at the computer screen she was working at.

 

“Not here!” she hissed, glancing nervously over at Jess who was sat at the main console in the middle of the floor. “Unless you managed to disable all of the security cameras in here without Jess noticing and did something to her ears and eyes.”

 

Matt stood up and sighed, knowing Abby was right. “We need to arrange a second date,” he whispered. “Not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you.”

 

“Second date? So what we did yesterday was a date was it? Clearly the idea of romance changed dramatically in your time,” Abby whispered.

 

“What else would you call it and does it really matter?”

 

“I suppose not.” Abby could feel her body aching for sex, and this felt very different to any of her previous relationships for some reason. She'd always been able to keep her desires in control, but just being in such close proximity to Matt was doing things to her she could not explain. “So did you have a time and place in mind?”

 

“You mean apart from right here and now?” Matt winked at her and Abby's heart began to race. She had to admit it was a very attractive thought, but she had to be practical and discreet as she'd promised yesterday.

 

The all too familiar sound of the anomaly alert interrupted any thought of sneaking off to Matt's office for a repeat performance, and moments later they were both stood by the console with Connor and Becker whilst Jess locked in on the incoming data. Discreet and professional, Abby snuck a quick glance at Matt, cursing the bad timing.

 

“You're going to need to get a move on with this,” Jess said. “It's at least an hour drive if the roads are clear. Good job it's not the school holidays eh? The road to the coast would be a nightmare if it was.”

 

“I know a couple of quick routes,” Abby said. Connor looked at her sympathetically whilst the rest questioned her. “I grew up near there,” she explained.

 

“We'll take the fleet of smaller vehicles,” Matt said. “Easier to get through traffic if we need to, and if one group gets stuck at least there will be others on the way.” He nodded, and everyone ran out to the parking lot. Becker and Connor got into one car and said they'd take the route Jess had downloaded to their black boxes, whilst Abby joined Matt and said they'd take the route Abby knew.

 

Some minutes later they were heading out of the busy London traffic and towards the coastal roads. “You grew up at the coast?” Matt asked. “I guess that must've been nice?”

 

“You read my files, Matt. You know the kind of childhood I had.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don't be. And I suppose it wasn't all bad. In the summer it was easy to disappear into the tourist crowds. I don't think mum even realised Jack and I weren't around most of the time.”

 

##

 

Abby and Matt had been the first on the scene and set up a locking device. By the time Connor and Becker arrived, all that remained was to do a sweep of the area for any creature incursions.

 

“Jess says she's been monitoring the police frequencies, no reports of any strange sightings. Looks like this is an easy one for a change.” Connor said. Becker nodded but said he'd still like to do a full check just in case. Connor examined the area around the anomaly and said there were no signs of any unusual footprints.

 

“In that case, I think we'll just get a couple of Becker's men to watch the anomaly until it closes. Abby and I will stay around the area just in case we're needed but you and Becker may as well head back to the ARC.” Matt said.

 

“Seems such a waste of a trip,” Connor said. “Do you think I could persuade soldier boy to hang around for a bit longer? Get some ice-cream perhaps?”

 

“Good luck with that one,” Abby smiled. She watched Connor disappear off to find Becker and waited whilst Matt briefed the two soldiers who were being left to monitor the anomaly. He walked towards her smiling and removing his earpiece, indicating for Abby to do the same.

 

“The men know to call me on my mobile if we're needed. I thought, since we need to hang around fairly close by for a while, you could take me on a little tour of your childhood haunts.”

 

“The beach it is then,” she laughed.

 

They walked for several minutes until they were heading down a path towards the beach and well out of sight of the anomaly. Matt stopped, pulled Abby against his body and kissed her. Abby sighed as his tongue danced against hers and she felt his hands snake around her body. His arousal was pretty evident as the kiss deepened.

 

“Been wanting to do that all day,” he murmured. “And one of my fantasies about you is to have sex with you whilst on an anomaly call.”

 

“Really?” Abby wondered how long Matt had been thinking about her in a sexual way. She tried to think of moments on calls where he could've dragged her off somewhere and fucked her. It was a fun thought.

 

“The idea that our movements are monitored is a bit of a turn on. I know the ear-pieces are off, but Jess will still be watching our trackers. At least here, if she questions why we're in one place for a while, we can say we stopped to get fish and chips or an ice-cream.”

 

“You have it all planned out, don't you?” Abby felt her groin doing all kinds of gymnastics in anticipation.

 

“Almost. Trouble is, this pathway is a little too public for my liking, and so's the beach. We need somewhere where we can hide away. You have the local knowledge. Where might someone sneak away to for some secret sex?”

 

Abby reached into her pocket for her bunch of keys. After checking them she smiled and held one up. “The key to our beach hut,” she said triumphantly. “I don't think anyone's used it for a long time, but at least it's private.”

 

“Is it far?”

 

Abby nodded towards a row of brightly coloured huts a little distance away. “No more than ten minutes,” she said, grabbing Matt's hand.

 

##

 

The hut was just as Abby remembered. She'd spent a lot of time here as a teenager to escape what was going on at home. It had a slightly musty smell due to not being aired for some time and a layer of dust covered everything, but apart from that it all seemed fine.

 

Matt made his way over to the small sofa in the corner and beckoned Abby over to sit beside him. Immediately they locked together in a kiss, not wanting to waste any time. She pulled her t-shirt off whilst Matt slid his shirt and t-shirt off and then he placed his hand against the small of Abby's back and eased her down to lay on her back beneath him on the sofa.

 

He began kissing her neck and shoulders whilst he eased the straps of her bra over her shoulders and his hands moved to the back to unfasten it. Casting it aside, he moved to take one of her breasts into his mouth whilst he grasped the other firmly, massaging it. Abby sighed, breathing hard and content to allow Matt to pleasure her like this for some time. They weren't in any rush today, no urgency and worry about being caught here.

 

Matt swapped breasts, making satisfied groans as he suckled and licked her. His free hand slid inside the waistband of Abby's jeans and she helped him by unfastening the button, then he pushed inside her underwear. She parted her thighs for him, and his long fingers found her already swollen clit. She gasped as he circled his thumb over it and slid two fingers into her wet hole, thrusting them in and out.

 

“Matt!” Abby's body shuddered, internal muscles convulsing around Matt's fingers. He looked up and shifted to kiss her on the mouth, increasing the pace of his thrusting fingers. “Don't stop!”

 

“The build up got you all hot and bothered, eh?” he breathed. “I bet you thought about fucking me here the moment you knew we were coming out here?”

 

Abby groaned out as another orgasm hit. Her head was light and her body on fire. Matt seemed to know exactly which buttons to press with her.

 

“And I bet I'm not the first fuck you've had here, am I right?”

 

Abby nodded. When things had got bad at home, she often bought boys back here. It was mostly just to get drunk on cheap cider, but there were some occasions when she'd make out with one of them on this very sofa. “They were just boys,” she breathed. “Not men like you.”

 

“Pleased to hear it.” He sat up and undid the belt on his jeans, gazing down at Abby's flushed face. She sat up and swung round, getting off the sofa and fiddling with a lever at the side. Matt looked for a puzzled for a moment when she told him to get off, until she began to pull on the seat. It began to unfold and Matt realised it was one of those sofas that became a bed. “Perfect!” he said.

 

“I'd almost forgotten it did this,” Abby said, “until you reminded me.” She moved forward, placing her hand on Matt's chest to gently push him back. He lay flat on his back, pulling Abby with him and she lay over him, tangling into his arms and legs as their mouths crushed together hungrily. She ground herself against his erection, feeling a fire ignite in her groin. The memory of yesterday was still strong in her mind and she needed him inside her again. Unfastening his jeans, Abby slowly slid down his body and as she moved them over his hips he wriggled to help her remove them. His underwear followed and Abby practically pounced on his hard cock, taking it firmly in one hand and sinking her mouth over the tip.

 

“Abby!” Matt groaned, grasping a handful of her hair at the back of her head and urging her to suck him. His hips rolled and he fought back his release, wanting to make this last longer. But Abby was skilled and she was determined to make him cum in her mouth. She used every trick she knew, a swirling tongue, a seal formed with her hand at the base of the shaft, her free hand cupping and caressing his heavy balls. She won. His hips jerked and he let out a cry as he released into Abby's throat. She swallowed without missing a beat, then continued to suck and lick him, drawing out another release and a second mouthful of his cum before he withdrew.

 

“Your turn,” he panted, rolling over and taking Abby beneath him. With a flourish, he removed her jeans and underwear easily then settled himself between her spread thighs. His tongue lashed against her sensitive clit and Abby cried out, then he began to probe her with it, lapping at her sodden folds as she rolled her hips. He then shifted himself to lay completely on top of her, pushing his cock against her mouth and urging her to suck him again as he suckled and bit her clit, sliding his fingers into her pussy.

 

Abby sucked and licked, making gasping and groaning noises that matched Matt's. They both writhed and rolled on the makeshift bed, bringing each other almost to the point of orgasm and stopping just short before beginning the torture again. Finally, neither could stand it any longer. They needed proper satisfaction and there was only way they would get it.

 

Moving into position felt completely natural. Abby welcomed Matt into the curve of her pelvis, wrapping her legs around his body as he adjusted his weight to his knees so as not to crush her. He stroked her face and grinned. “Here we are again,” he whispered.

 

“So it would seem,” Abby purred. Matt kissed her hard, taking her breath. “I want you, Matt. Fuck me now!”

 

“You're very demanding aren't you?” Matt growled.

 

“I know what I want, and what I want is you.” She ground herself against him, feeling the hardness of his cock pressed against her stomach. “I have a feeling that yesterday was just foreplay compared to what we can do together.”

 

“Oh yes, you and I are going to have some mind blowing sex, starting now.” He moved and pushed the tip of his cock into her wet pussy. Abby held her breath, knowing exactly what was to come.

 

“Matt! Please!”

 

He eased himself into her slowly, his own breath hard. Abby grasped onto him, urging him into her deeper and deeper. Just when she thought she had him entirely buried inside her, he grabbed both her hips and seemed to push in just a bit more and Abby let out a loud cry.

 

“Good, eh?” Matt panted. “I'm only just getting started.”

 

They found a rhythm, slow and hard, rising and falling together. They both gasped and moaned, making the occasional cry of pleasure. The bed beneath them creaked in protest at being put under such strain but they continued, skin slapping against skin, limbs tangled and hot mouths biting, nipping, suckling and kissing as both hurtled towards release.

 

Abby's body began to convulse as her orgasm engulfed her. She sobbed Matt's name as he continued to pound into her for a few more moments, and then he withdrew. Abby whimpered, feeling the loss, but Matt was merely changing their position. He rolled her to her side and he moved behind her, snaking his arms around her and parting her thighs with his hand. As he pushed his cock into her again, Abby rested her leg on his thigh and turned her body slightly so that she could look Matt in the face.

 

It was intense. Beginning slowly at first, they again found a rhythm that made them both gasp and groan out loud. Matt's fingers rubbed her clit whilst his free hand squeezed her breast hard. “Fuck me!” Abby cried out. She was close to another intense orgasm and she needed Matt to be with her.

 

“Abby, oh god! Abby!” Matt was desperately holding back his release, pounding hard into Abby like a piston. They were both breathing hard, sweat dripping over their bodies and they were both writhing in pleasure.

 

“Matt! I want you! Fuck me!”

 

“Abby!” Finally, Matt could not hold back any longer. His release was almost violent. His body shook and his head began to spin as he felt Abby's body gripping onto his.

 

Abby let out a loud cry as Matt's seed filled her. Every nerve in her body had fired and she shook uncontrollably, sobbing hard. “Don't stop, Matt!” she begged, almost panting for air. Matt gave another hard thrust and released a second load of cum into her receptive body which made them both cry out again and hold onto the other so hard there would be bruises. It was almost as if their lives depended on this moment, this wonderful union.

 

“Abby!” Matt cried again and released for a third and final time. She could feel a pulsing deep within her body as it drank in what he was giving her, and she clung even harder to him, seeking his mouth for the kiss that would say the words they didn't dare to voice out loud. Matt pulled her against his body, his hands caressing her body as they kissed and slowly came down from the high.

 

Matt slowly withdrew his softened cock, and Abby rolled herself over to face him properly, snuggling against his heaving chest and feeling completely at ease and more than satisfied. After listening to Matt's breathing for some minutes, she finally spoke. “How much longer do you think we can get away with being here?”

 

“Assuming nothing happens at the anomaly, we could probably manage another hour.” He tenderly stroked her face and kissed her lips. “Why? Were you maybe thinking of doing something else?”

 

She reached down between them and grasped his cock, feeling it immediately begin to twitch back into life. “Depends if you have the stamina,” she teased.

 

“Oh, I have the stamina all right, Abby! What do you have in mind?”

 

Abby took a deep breath. Her request was for something that not everyone enjoyed. She'd tried anal sex with Connor but he was always afraid of hurting her and he couldn't relax enough for it be a pleasurable experience. Danny, on the other hand, was a master at it and during their brief fling she had enjoyed having his cock pounding expertly into her arse.

 

“Would you...fuck me in the arse?”

 

Matt's eyes darkened. “You'd do that? I was told that it was only women in porn films that actually did that kind of thing.”

 

“Well for once your sources are wrong,” Abby purred, her hand pumping Matt's cock to make him fully erect. She leaned in and kissed him, allowing him to fold his arms around her and losing herself in the heat of the moment. She felt his hand slide down her back and then his finger move into the cleft between her arse cheeks. The tip pressed against the puckered entrance, hesitating for a moment.

 

“Put it in,” she whispered, and he obeyed, pushing gently past the initial resistance and making Abby's breath hitch. He slowly moved it in and out, his breathing becoming hard as Abby sighed, feeling him move deeper each time. When he added a second finger, she gasped out loud. His mouth smothered hers and their tongues danced together as Matt increased the pace of his thrusting fingers inside her arse.

 

After several minutes, Matt turned Abby around and he lay behind her. “Are you ready?” he growled, already knowing the answer.

 

“Put your cock in my arse! Please!”

 

They shifted, Abby's leg lifted to rest on Matt's outer thigh as he guided the tip of his cock to the hole. With a groan, he pushed inside and Abby sucked in her breath. “Matt!”

 

His hand slid round her waist and then down to her parted legs, finding her clit and rubbing it in a circular motion as they both adjusted slightly to let his cock sink in more easily. Abby's body relaxed as the internal muscles stretched to accommodate this new visitor. Deeper and deeper he sank, making Abby gasp and bite down on her bottom lip. This was so good, Matt seemed to be penetrating her deeper than Danny ever had and all she could do was whimper.

 

Moments later, Matt's body was flush against hers and his cock was completely buried inside her arse. Abby turned her head to look up at Matt and her hand reached up to stroke his face. Shifting slightly he began to move inside her, gently at first, allowing her body to get used to him. She had never felt so full and with each movement a bolt of electricity shot through her, making her sigh softly.

 

Matt's hand drifted from her waist and down, caressing the curve of her hip and then around to her clit. As he rubbed it, Abby gasped out and then his mouth smothered hers and her cries were swallowed down with his own groans. They remained in this position for some minutes, until Abby needed more. She broke of the kiss and tried to sit up. Matt realised what she wanted and rolled onto his back, guiding Abby with him so that she was straddled over him with her back to him. She could control the pace now, and she needed to feel Matt's cock sliding in and out of her arse hard and fast.

 

“Abby!” Matt panted, grasping her hips and thrusting up hard, matching her rhythm. “I'm cumming!”

 

A few more thrusts and he cried out, his release intense. Abby rode him for a couple more thrusts and then she moved so that his limp cock slid out of her. She turned and lay herself on top of Matt's warm, heaving body and kissed him with a heat and passion she had not known before.

 

It was some long minutes later before either could muster the energy to speak or move. Matt stroked Abby's hair then kissed the top of her head. “We should be heading back,” he whispered.

 

“Mm,” Abby sighed. She knew Matt was right, and part of the fun of this affair was that it was secret, just as her one night stand with Becker had been and her weekends with Danny. If they were away for too long, someone would get suspicious. As she uncurled herself from his embrace, she felt an ache inside from the poundings she had received from Matt and her body was still twitching as his seed flowed through her entire body, seed that had filled her womb, her stomach and her arse. She did her best to clean herself up using the wipes she always carried with her on anomaly calls and then looked around for her clothing, as Matt did the same.

 

They allowed themselves a few minutes of walking together, leaning against each other and clutching the other's hand until they came close to the anomaly site again. Reluctantly, they parted and Matt strode ahead to greet the two soldiers.

 

“Everything okay?” he enquired.

 

“Readings indicate it's fading, sir,” one of them replied. He held out the electronic device that Connor had made using a design from Evan Cross in Vancouver. “Probably only a few minutes now.”

 

“Good. We'll start putting the equipment away. Abby, can you get Jess on the comms and let her know we're standing down.”

 

With that instruction, Abby knew they were back to the professional working relationship they needed to maintain.

 


End file.
